


Fraya Hunderbee

by littlemickey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, F/M, Family, Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hate, Hogwarts, Love, Murder, The Marauders - Freeform, War, Witches, Wizards, friends - Freeform, voldemort - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemickey/pseuds/littlemickey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not many people know the name Hunderbee...even fewer people remember the discontinued class in the wizarding schools around the world. The Class of Nocturnal Creature was the reason that Fraya Hunderbee was allowed to transfer from the small academy in Ireland to the legendary school by the name of Hogwarts. This is her story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraya Hunderbee

> _We all fear the day of change, and I for one am no different. I don't like change, I have never liked change, and I don't think I ever will like change. Change rips you out of anythin_ _g normal you have in your life and plops you right down where you are out of your comfort zone, where you aren't comfortable. Everyone says you get used to change, and some people might. But I never will, and when the change is this big...I don't think I'll ever be able to even accept it._

 

* * *

Today was the day, the day that she had been dreading for the past three months. Today was the day that her father was taking her out of Ireland's Academy of Sorcery and bringing her with him to his new job. He had been a professor at the Academy ever since she could remember, she didn't understand how he could just up and leave. He couldn't blame the death of her mother, that had happened nearly ten years ago now and they had been getting along just fine. Maybe it was just the fact that it was the infamous school,  _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_. But whatever the reason, she didn't want to go...she didn't want to leave the Academy. She was old enough, she could have stayed back, and she had brought that up to her father but he wouldn't hear of it.

"Fraya, have you got the last of things?" her father asked as he walked out the front door and stood next to her. She had found her seat on the front steps with her chin rested on her hands.

She nodded, most of her school things were actually already at the school. Today was the day that other students were boarding the Hogwarts Express, but she would be there  _hours_ before any of them. "Yeah," she replied finally as she pulled her bag into her hands and stood to her feet.

Her father smiled, he was extremely tall. He had pale skin and white blonde hair and his eyes were blue. Fraya had the same white blonde hair and blue eyes, but she had her mothers fair skin with naturally rosy cheeks. "Don't worry, you'll love it there." he assured her, "You'll have a good couple hours to even explore the castle on your own before all the others show up."

She sighed heavily and nodded,  _that doesn't make leaving the Academy for my seventh year any better_ , she thought to herself. She had been so excited to finally be a seventh year student! She had been ready to pass her exams with flying colors... _alright so maybe this year wouldn't have been that interesting_ , she thought after she remembered what she had been looking forward to. Passing an exam always gave her a strange feeling of accomplishment, she supposed it was also because it made her think she was the way a professor's daughter was supposed to be.

Fraya let her father take her hand in a tight grip, and she quickly tried to brace herself for the twisting, sickening, suffocating feeling that she had only just began to get used to when she tested out for her apparition license. She didn't mind it, it was quickly and easy- it was just the feeling of it that was absolutely agonizing. She felt as though she was getting shoved through a small rubber tube and like all of the oxygen she had in her body was being pulled out of her. But finally, her feet hit the hard ground and all of the practice that the course had given them at school, she was able to land on her feet with ease and without feeling like she was going to be sick to her stomach. However, she still had to take a moment to catch her balance. Once she did, she was able to look around at where they had landed.

"Hogsmead Village," he father announced. "Nobody can apparate in or out of Hogwarts," he explained briefly. "I remember coming here as a student..." he muttered, more to himself than to her. 

She looked around, the buildings were all much closer together that they were in Ireland. The windows were open to let the fresh air into the shop, there was even one building that was taller than the others and was colorful. There were posters plastered all over the front of it on the door, and there was an older man sitting on a bench against the building. There were colorful letters above the door that read  _Zonko's_ , she had seen a Zonko's before, but they weren't very big in Ireland.

"We should get on our way, Headmaster Dumbledore wanted to get you sorted and settled in before all of the other students arrive." her father said, pulling her thoughts back to the fact that she was here to stay and brought her eyes away from the bright colored shop.

The two of them turned and began the hike down the path to the legendary castle. The trees grew taller and taller the closer they got to the castle, it took a while for Fraya to actually get a look at the castle finally. The castle was tall, and it was like the fairy-tale castles from those muggle stories. The large courtyard was mid-evil looking almost, and the entrance hall was extremely elegant. To her left were the tall doors that were still shut tight. Then to her right was a staircase, and when she looked up it looked like it just kept wrapping around and around. The walls surrounding the staircases were plastered in framed portraits like many of the corridors in the Academy.

"Isn't it great," her father sighed heavily.

She forced back a smile. She wasn't going to smile because she was glad to be there, she was going to smile because the castle was stunning. "If I remember right, the Headmaster's office is this way..." her father stated as the two of them began their walk up the staircase. 

 

The entire walk was silent between the two of them. The only sound they heard was the sound of their feet hitting the floor and the quiet talking and occasional greeting from the portraits. When they finally approached a giant golden gargoyle, as they stopped before it- it began to slide along the floor and reveal another staircase. They swiftly made their way up the stairs, and stopped in front of large, dark doors. Her father knocked on the door, and a moment later the doors opened and allowed them inside.

Fraya sighed with relief when she say her school trunk waiting patiently for her, "Alexander, I must admit I didn't expect I'd ever see you back at Hogwarts- as a professor." an old man said as he rose from behind his desk and hurried around to meet them. He had long white hair, and a long snow white beard tied with bells. He wore a dark blue robe and a hat to match. She knew who he was, she had a bunch of Chocolate Frog cards with his face on it when she was younger. 

"Professor Dumbledore," he smiled, "I'm glad to be back. When I got the letter from the Ministry asking that I transfer here to teach, I knew I had to accept it." 

Professor Dumbledore smiled, "You must be Ms. Fraya." he said kindly, "It's wonderful to finally meet you, I hope you aren't too intimidated by the move."

She shook her head,  _not intimidated, I'm more angry than anything_ , she thought. "Well then, I suppose we should get on with things." he said clapping his hands together, "Take a seat, and we'll get you sorted."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of work on the site! So I'd love the feedback from all you potterheads! I'm sorry for the short length, my chapters are usually much longer. But my ipod isn't working, and I always write with certain music, and it is 4 in the morning! But please, tell me what you think!


End file.
